1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of advertising and/or provision of information. Specifically, this invention relates to a controller for controlling the output of messages to a target audience.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
It has become a practice for retailers and other providers of goods and services to advertise their wares or services, in proximity to the point of sale, often using public address systems and the like to extol the virtues of their products or services. Such public address systems play a pre-recorded message, or in some circumstances a live announcement to members of the public, often on a continuous basis.